


Advanced Truth or Dare

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, following an ambiguous night out with the committee, not really drunk but tipsy, takes place some time during s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Annie and Britta get back home after a night out and decide to play a game of truth or dare. Questions are asked, revelations are had, and regrettable phone calls are made.Set in the middle of s6 after Britta moves in with Annie and Abed.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Advanced Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a ficlet based on The Perfect Mistake by Cartel and turned into this! it's only tangentially related to the song now. also this is barely edited because a) I'm having trouble focusing on anything and b) the more I edited, the less authentic Annie and Britta sounded. regardless of all of that, I hope you all enjoy!

Britta and Annie stumbled back into their apartment, giggling and barely able to stand on their own two legs. Abed followed closely behind, doing his best to ensure that his roommates didn’t seriously injure themselves.

“I’m not kidding! We should play truth or dare!” Britta exclaimed, hiccuping.

“I haven’t played that since middle school,” Annie scoffed.

Her blonde friend glared at her. “Oh, come on. We played one that one camping trip! Our second year!” she said.

“Did we…?” the brunette considered, her face contorting in sincere concentration.

“We did, it was rather cliche, even for us. There wasn’t even an exciting reveal to fuel the plot or anything,” Abed said. He was currently trying to help both of his intoxicated friends out of their shoes while also trying to avoid being kicked in the face.

“Oh, yeah! We did!” Annie recollected, yanking her foot out of one high heel and narrowly missing Abed’s nose, “Didn’t you have to eat some weird mushroom from the woods?”

“I’d rather not talk about it. But we should do it again now! Please, please, please,” Britta said, practically begging.

“Sorry, but I’m going to bed. You two are free to live out whatever cliches you want,” Abed said, standing up once Britta made it out of both combat boots.

She pouted. “Spoilsport. Truth or dare with two people is no fun.”

Annie made an offended squeak. “Excuse me, are you saying I’m no fun?”

“Not at all! I’m saying the game isn’t good for pairs!”

“Good night, sleep tight,” Abed called, retreating into his sectioned off bedroom to let whatever was about to follow unfold.

“Yes it is! I’m going to play it with you right now and you’re going to see how right I am!” Annie insisted.

Britta sighed. “Fine. I’m gonna get another drink first.”

“Haven’t we had enough?"

“Nah, there’s no such thing as enough,” she said, making her way to their kitchen, “There’s only too much. And too much is when I’m passed out on the floor thinking that I’m actually in the Netherlands."

Annie did her best to climb up onto a barstool as Britta poured herself a generous amount of vodka, but couldn’t quite make it.

“You want anything? Also, let’s go to the couch. Or your room. That’ll be easier,” Britta said.

“I’m good. And yeah. Let’s go to my room. We won’t bother Abed as much,” her roommate agreed.

The blonde collected her glass and followed after Annie to her still pastel pink room. She clicked on her bedside lamp before turning around to shut the door, leaving the room illuminated with a soft glow.

“You still haven’t redecorated to match your new look, huh,” Britta said, taking a seat on the edge of Annie’s bed.

Annie shook her head. “No. Not much purpose when I’m moving out in a few months,” she said.

“Huh. I keep forgetting about that.”

“Me too, honestly.”

The brunette did what could best be described as graceful falling onto her bed, landing about two feet away from Britta. 

“So…”

“So?”

“Truth or dare, Perry?” Annie asked.

Britta felt her face flush as she set her glass down on Annie’s bedside table. “Oh, right! Um, truth. Just to start off.”

“Okay. Um…how many times did you and Jeff hook up?” her friend asked fearlessly.

“Damn, we’re really coming with the hard hitters right out of the gate.”

Annie shrugged. “I’ve been curious. But never tipsy enough to ask,” she said with a giggle.

“Okay, well…honestly, I have no clue. A lot? Consistently through most of sophomore year,” Britta said, picking up her glass again to fidget with it.

“You don’t even have an estimate?”

“No. How many times per week varied, and that doesn’t count special on campus hookups, and…it was just a lot,” Britta said before knocking back the rest of her drink. 

“Hm. I guess I’m not sure what other kind of answer I expected,” Annie said.

“Yeah. Well, um, truth or dare?” Britta asked. She tucked her legs up under her so that she was sitting cross legged and facing her friend.

“Truth too. I mean, truth as well.”

“Okay. Um…have you dated anyone else since Vaughn?”

Annie thought for a moment before replying. “No.”

“Wait, really?! You haven’t dated anyone in five years?” Britta asked incredulously.

“Okay, ouch. And no. I’ve flirted with people, but it never seems to work out,” she replied wistfully.

“Aw, you poor thing. Well, don’t worry. There’s plenty of fish in the sea. And you’re a goddamn catch,” Britta said, leaning over to clumsily pat Annie on the knee.

The brunette gave a wry smile. “Thanks. Okay, truth or dare?”

“Um, dare.”

“I dare you to call the person you last texted and tell them that you’re in love with them,” Annie said smugly, as if she was extremely proud of her idea.

Britta narrowed her eyes as she took her phone out of her pocket. “It better be someone from this group,” she grumbled as she unlocked it and went to her messages app. She frowned upon realizing who she would have to call.

“Who is it?” Annie asked, leaning over in an attempt to see.

“Take a guess.”

“I don’t know!”

“Jeffery fucking Winger,” Britta said, entirely unamused.

Annie started laughing so hard that her entire body shook. Britta noticed how some of her annoyance dissipated when she saw her friend’s wide smile and happily scrunched up eyes. She might have noticed the acceleration in her heart rate if she hadn’t been focused on the awful, humiliating thing she was about to do.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do I really have to do this?” she asked.

“You’re the one who wanted to play this game! And it has to be on speaker phone,” Annie demanded.

Britta sighed. “Fair enough,” she said, pressing the button to dial Jeff before she could give it too much thought.

He picked up after only a few rings. “Britts? What’s up? I’m about to go to sleep.”

“I have something I have to tell you,” she replied, looking over to Annie, who was about to start cracking up. She tossed her friend a pillow she could use to stifle her laughter.

“What is it?” 

“I’m in love with you,” Britta said into the phone, pausing, “Truly. Madly. Deeply.”

Annie bit her lip to try to contain her laughter. Britta thought she was even more attractive like that.

Jeff sighed on the other end. “Who put you up to this?”

Annie didn’t bother raising up the pillow and started laughing out loud.

“Are they with you?”

Britta giggled. “Of course, it’s Annie. We’re playing truth or dare,” 

“Go to bed, you’re drunk,” Jeff grumbled, “Drink some water first, though. It’ll be a rough morning for all of us,” he instructed.

“Will do. Sleep well,” Britta said.

“You too. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she said, hanging up the call and then launching into a giggle fit.

“He didn’t even buy that for a second!” she exclaimed.

A more solemn look crossed Annie’s face. “Are you guys seeing each other again?” she asked.

“Wait, what?”

“You know, the ‘I love you’s?” 

“Oh. Well…wait, that’s a truth or dare question! And it’s my turn,” Britta said indignantly, “Which’ll it be?”

“Truth.”

“Alright. Uh, let’s see…” the blonde said, stopping to think for a moment, “Do you like Jeff?”

“What?!” Annie exclaimed, practically sucking all of the air out of the room.

“You know, like, like-like him. You seem pretty upset at the potential implication of the ‘love you’s,” Britta explained.

The brunette let out a deep breath. “Oh. No, I don’t. I think I did at one point. But I also think that I liked the idea of him more than I liked him. Like, I like him! But as a friend. And I think I saw what I wanted to see in him. And wanted to use him to prove a point to myself,” she said.

“Wow, that’s pretty deep,” Britta said.

“Yeah. Not that I’ve put a lot of thought into it or anything…”

“Mhm, sure. Okay, now, do you just want to know the answer to your question from earlier?” the blonde asked.

Annie simply nodded, absentmindedly playing with a lock of her own hair.

“We’re not seeing each other again. We’re just really good friends. In fact, I haven’t been seeing any men at all, recently,” Britta said.

“Oh, that’s cool. Wait…” Annie started.

“Yes?”

“Do you mean that you haven’t been seeing anyone or that you’ve been seeing…women?” she asked. 

“Uh, the second one,” Britta blurted out, rubbing her neck nervously and casting her gaze down to Annie’s flowered bedspread.

“Oh! That’s cool,” Annie assured.

The blonde looked up and noticed her friend’s intrigued look, like she had a million more questions brewing below the surface.

“Yeah, it just kind of…happened. I figured out that I liked girls after I broke up with Troy. Like, I thought about some of the reasons it didn’t work out, one of those being that I wanted to experiment a little. Experimentation went…well, and here we are,” Britta elaborated.

“That’s great. I’m glad you’ve figured that out,” Annie said earnestly. She placed a hand on one of Britta’s and rubbed her thumb gently. Britta looked into her wide eyes and wasn’t sure how to process the gesture.

“Yeah, me too. So, uh, truth or dare?” she asked.

“What? Oh! Um, truth,” Annie replied. She retracted her hand and went back to fidgeting with her hair.

“Again?! You know, that kind of defeats the purpose of a game with two options,” Britta said, chuckling.

“I’ll get there eventually,” Annie said defensively.

“Sure. Well, let’s see…have  _ you _ ever had any experience with women?” 

“No! I mean, no. I mean, I’ve thought about it, but who hasn’t?!” the brunette replied. She went from fidgeting with a single strand to raking her hands through all of her hair.

Britta raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask if you had thought about it…” she said.

Annie immediately turned bright red. “I’m drunk! Remember?” she said quickly, accompanied by an over-the-top fit of giggles.

Britta laughed along with her. “Yeah, we both are,” she said. However, something made her feel more sober than she had all night. Annie was feeling the same as her mind wandered and she started thinking about women. Specifically, one woman. One with sparkling blue eyes and golden hair that curled just enough to catch the soft light coming from her lamp. 

“So, um, is it my turn?” Britta asked after a few moments passed, Annie still gazing at her.

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Truth or dare?” she asked sheepishly.

“Dare,” the blonde replied.

“I dare you to kiss me,” Annie said instantly. Her hand flew up instinctively to cover her own mouth, shocked by her own words.

Britta was equally bewildered. “Kiss you?”

Annie took a moment to collect herself and her thoughts.  _ “Why did I say that? Maybe I’m more inebriated than I thought…wait, no. I know why I said that. I want this. I’ve wanted this for a while,”  _ she realized, thinking back on past interactions between her and Britta. Another realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe their occasionally antagonistic relationship had less to do with the boys they were into and more to do with  _ her _ .

“Yes. I want you to kiss me. I mean, I dare you to kiss me. Every girl wants to make out with another girl in college, right? Especially after a wild night of partying!” Annie rationalized, trying to make it seem like a wild, spur of the moment decision.

“Are we kissing or making out? I can do either, but…”

“They’re like, the same thing, it’s fine,” she said, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand.

Britta took a second to assess her friend, still somewhat in shock. She wanted to make sure that Annie wasn’t asking just because she felt like she should. “I just want to make sure that you actually want to do this. I know we’re both a little under the influence, but that this was kind of the idea of playing tipsy truth or dare, so-”

“I think you’re really pretty. I’ve always thought that. You’re way cooler than everyone else gives you credit for. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. You’re nice and beautiful and amazing…whenever I’ve been mean to you, it was because I was jealous. I’ve never really gotten over it. I...I wanted to be you! And I kind of sort of just realized that maybe…I also wanted to be  _ with  _ you,” Annie said, her nervousness taking over and causing her to stumble over her words. She was able to say things that she had barely allowed herself to think before, which both surprised and delighted her.

Britta was taken aback. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Wow. That’s…that’s cool. Wow. I had no idea,” she said.

“I had no idea, either. I don’t know, something kind of just clicked? And it’s okay if you don’t want to kiss me now because of that. I’m sorry for making it weird,” Annie said apologetically.

“Oh no, it’s not weird! I, uh, I would be cool with kissing you,” Britta said, trying to stay calm and casual. However, she couldn’t deny a certain fluttery feeling in her stomach.

“Okay, but…”

Britta looked into her deep blue eyes and wondered how she had never noticed how pretty they were before. How pretty she was. Her soft, glowing skin, the slight dimples at the corners of her mouth, her pink lips, and her slightly curled hair. How had she sat across from her for six years and never noticed? 

“No. I’ll kiss you because I want to. I’m not just ‘cool with it’ and not just for the game or whatever. That was dickish of me to say. You’re gorgeous and amazing and sweet…I want to kiss you. If that’s what you want as well,” she said with determination.

Annie’s face brightened. “I do! I mean, I do. I- I only just thought about liking you for the first time. It’s not the first time I’ve thought about you like that. Not in a weird way, I mean! And I don’t really know what else to say, but-"

“Can I offer you some quick life advice?” Britta cut in, an amused smile on her face.

The other woman tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Sure, I guess?”

“If you want to kiss someone and they also want to kiss you and you don’t know what else to say, you should just kiss them,” the blonde said, laughing lightly.

Annie opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it. Instead, she did what felt natural and leaned forward to grab Britta by the arms. Pulling her close, Annie parted her lips and let them meet Britta’s. The blonde was equally surprised and delighted at her roommate making the first move, but took a minute to recover from the shock to start kissing her back. They started by tenderly exploring one another, Annie wrapping her arms around Britta and Britta letting her hands rest on the sides of Annie’s face. Their intensity and speed quickly picked up, holding each other tighter and kissing more deeply. Eventually, Britta swiped her tongue along Annie’s bottom lip. From there, they reached ‘frenching’ status on the National Review’s Makeout Meter. Emotions that had been carefully locked away by both women came bursting out. Annie thought that there must be something in Britta’s lipstick that caused her to sober up, because she had never felt more awake or alert or alive. 

However, all good things come to an end, and so they eventually drew apart and settled back to their places on Annie’s bed. 

“That was…pretty amazing,” Annie squeaked.

Britta laughed good-naturedly. “It’s different with girls, isn’t it?”

The brunette nodded earnestly. “I think it’s also different with you,” she said quietly.

Her roommate smirked, cupping her chin and pulling her over for a slow, chaste kiss. “You’re too sweet. I’m glad that truth or dare was all it took to resolve years of tension,” she said with a laugh.

“Me too. Um, not to end the mood, but I’m kind of sleepy,” Annie said.

“Of course. Me too. We can, uh, talk more in the morning,” Britta said.

Annie giggled as the blonde leaned over to hug her, bumping their foreheads together. “Okay. I’ll see you then. I’ll make pancakes,” she offered.

“Ugh, that sounds amazing. I can’t wait.” 

“Mhm,” Annie agreed, going in for one more kiss as Britta started to stand up. The blonde looked down to her, beaming. 

“Sweet dreams,” she said as she headed out of Annie’s room, giving a small wave.

“You know it,” Annie responded, instantly blushing and regretting it.

Britta pretended not to hear as she walked to her bed, but grinned in spite of herself. She couldn’t have possibly predicted that this was where their night would lead, and was incredibly happy about it. She stole one look back at Annie through a crack in her door before turning around to get her pajamas.

Annie sat on her bed staring at the wall for a few moments, smiling to herself. 

_ “That was incredible. She’s incredible. Could that really have just happened? Does this mean that I’m a…?”  _ she thought, being interrupted by a long yawn.

_ “I guess I can deal with this in the morning. When I get to see her again,”  _ she concluded dreamily, moving over to her vanity to take off her makeup.

Meanwhile, Abed rolled over, ready to finally get to sleep now that Annie and Britta were done talking. He wore a smile similar to both of his roommates, a comforting sort of happiness coming over him.

_ “I’m glad they finally found the right plotline.” _

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. in the comments down below! I look forward to hearing from you and hope you're having a good day! <3


End file.
